1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to controlling arrays of fluorescent lamps. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method and firmware for controlling an inverter voltage as a function of frequency in a fluorescent lamp array.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamp arrays are typically incorporated into backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCD), for example, in computers and television receivers. The voltage for the fluorescent lamps is typically generated by an inverter circuit that switches a DC voltage to produce an alternating current in the primary winding of a voltage step-up transformer.